


aarons story

by xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx (AmethystScholar)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, aaron is a rly good writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystScholar/pseuds/xxxYaOiLoVeRxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why</p>
            </blockquote>





	aarons story

aaron's story 

AN: special thanks to my bf (in that way) thomas jefferson 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Theodosia ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! I ROC!

 

Hi, my name is baron. baron aurr. i have short black hair and i think im super cool. actually no i aM sUPER COOL. i live in new york, the greatest palec in the entire country. im very important. im the president, but i want to be the king someday. my hobbies inclde lying on the ground for hours at a time and going to broadway with my wife’s corpse.

one day i was waking around the new york, walking down the street. everyone said hi to me because i’m very important. i was so pumped to get a drink or some shit when i. i sudently saw him. that fucking douchebag. Hamxnder Aleilton. That. That pisslord. god i fucking hate him so much i m usually rLY slow to anger but i could do whatever i want because???? im the presiking? 

so i did what rational man would do in my position, being that I am a PRINCTON PRODIGY. 

i took out my laser gun and shot him 72 time in the fucking ribs. 

everyone cheered. 

then i had sex with my dead wife and jomas thefferson at the same time but it was kind of weird because thomas said he likes omorashi?? is that french???? (AN: actually a serious question lol jomas is my weirdest character)

it was so great

The End


End file.
